La Casa De Londres
by FamiliaCasannova
Summary: Hannival Casannova decidí irse de Roma junto a su esposa por unos días…Iran a Londres, a un simple barrio donde nuevas cosas aparecerán.
1. Chapter 1

Les recomendamos leer _"Timidez"_ Fanfic de Hannival y Anny el cual pueden encontrar en nuestro perfil.

Los personajes como la historia es de nuestra **_COMPLETA AUTORIA_**, excepto los conocidos por la saga crepúsculo.

Desde ya gracias x leer y esperamos sus comentarios.

Un saludo. _Srta Morena y Valeria Vulturi._

* * *

_**CAPITULO 1**_

**(Pov Hannival)**

-Esto debe ser una puta broma, ¿verdad? -frote mis manos en mi rostro.

-no, te están buscando -dijo Hakon mientras comía patatas fritas.

-debes irte, esconderte -

-ya lo sé V -encendí un cigarrillo.

-puedes irte con mi primo, pueden ir de caza -

Respire hondo.

-no... Anny puede enfermarse con ese clima, la última vez ha pasado.

Duque entro en el despacho de V, cerró la puerta y como siempre estaba fumando su puro.

Se hizo silencio y pasamos a mirarlo.

-Hannival te irás a Londres, allí te quedaras hasta que todo pase, te he conseguido una casa en un barrio discreto. Pasaras desapercibido, Troy y Hakon se encargara de buscar a los responsables. V se encargara de tu asunto legal, quiero que esté solucionado en el menor tiempo posible,

-pero...-comenzó a decir V.

-en el menor tiempo posible V.

-¿cuál es el barrio Duque?

_-Venice _

Se hizo de nuevo el silencio.

-no pienso ir allí, es...

-no te estoy preguntando Hannival te lo estoy ordenando.

Como vino se fue.

-pues bien, vamos a trabajar -dijo Hakon alzándose del sofá -a todo esto, ¿qué ocurrió?

-eres un idiota rapuncel -le dijo V -¿no has escuchado nada?

-es que estaba pensando si veía los Simpson o me follaba a tu hija.

-ERES UN PERVERTIDO.

-Hey aquí el pervertido en Hannival -.

Respiro hondo de nuevo.

-han acusado a Hannival unos del FBI y al parecer hay pruebas en su contra, debe desaparecer un tiempo.

-ah... entiendo.

-iré a buscar a Anny, debo avisarle que nos iremos de viaje.

**(Pov Anny)**

-mira Judith -le dije y encendí mi portátil rosa de _Hello Kitty_ que Hannival me había regalado -quiero que veas algo.

-¿el qué? -

Ella abrazaba a su muñeca Clara.

-Troy no me deja usar el portátil, dice que no es bueno.

-Hannival tampoco pero lo huso para jugar, pero el otro día me gano la curiosidad y entre a_ Google_.

-ah...

-¿Sabes lo que encontré?

Ella negó.

-pues mira -hice clic y le mostré las fotos que había encontrado.

-¿es Hannival? -se sorprendió.

-no... pensé lo mismo, pero no -sonreí -es un modelo, es de Londres, y es más joven que Hannival.

-y más guapo.

-Hannival es guapo.

-no lo es.

-que sí.

-que no...

-que si y punto.

-Anny -dijo Hannival y cerré el portátil -Troy te busca Judith.

Ella asintió y se fue corriendo de la habitación.

-¿que hacías mi niña?

-jugando -sonreí.

El se sentó en la cama y señalo sus piernas.

Fui y me senté en sus piernas y bese su mejilla.

-iremos de viaje

-¿dónde?

-a Londres -

MI boca se formo en una "o"

-¿te gusta la idea?

-SIIIIIIIII Y MUCHO -Me reí y lo abrase con fuerza.


	2. Chapter 2

_**CAPITULO 2**_

**(Pov Hannival)**

Si había algo que no me gustaba de Londres sin duda era el tiempo cambiante, eso de a los cinco mintuos frío a los cinco minutos calor era algo desconcertante, y como íbamos a quedarnos unas semanas esperaba que ella se adaptase y no acabase con una gripe de 39 y medio de fiebre.

El barrio era un barrio normal, de calle, nada especial. Había chicos y chicas que vestían de una manera muy peculiar se podía decir que los chicos intentaban vestir como caballeros pero sus trajes no tenían ni por asomo el estilo de los míos. Anny estaba emocionada, nunca la había traído a Londres.

Ella cogió mi mano y abrazando a una de sus muñecas miró a las chicas que me miraban y cuchicheaban entre ellas.

-¿Porque te miran?- susurró.

-Porque les gusta mirar- le dije mirando al frente.

-No me gusta que te miren.

-Lo sé mi niña- la tomé en brazos y besé su cuello- también te miran a ti.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque eres especial.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque cuando yo digo que una cosa es especial lo es, y cuando digo que deje de serlo, deja de serlo.

-¿Y yo dejaré de serlo?

-Nunca.

Ella sintió y me abrazó más fuerte, por lo visto el pelirrojo estaba de moda, llegar al apartamento que Duke compró para nuestra estancia, abrí la puerta, una mujer con el pelo rubio alta y de pechos grandes y cuerpo bastante curvilineo me miró con una sonrisa y luegoh izo una mueca al ver a Anny.

-Hola, soy Beatriz y seré su sirvienta en esta casa.

-Hola Beatriz- dije acariciando la espalda de mi esposa- ella es Anny la señora de la casa.

-Claro señor... no me informaron que venía acompañado.

-Vengo con mi mujer.

-Perfecto...

-¿Todo está listo en la casa?

-Si, además estaba haciendo té.

-¡Té!- gritó Anny y caminó bajándose de mí hacia el salón.

-Sírvale el té a ella y a mi dame ginebra.

-Es un poco pronto para ginebra- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Esto es simple nena, yo ordeno y tu obedeces, no lo hagas y vas a la puta calle.

-Lo siento señor- la rubia juntó las piernas, mierda... no quería que se comportase así estando Anny delante.

-Olvídalo- le dije a lo que seguramente estaría pensando- eso jamás pasará, estoy casado.

-Claro señor, yo no he dicho nada.

-pero lo has pensado.

Me moví rápidamente hacia el piso superior y miré por todos lados.

-Es un poco pronto para revistar las habitaciones ¿no crees? –dijo alguien detrás de mi.

-Mierda Troy, ¿de dónde vienes?

-He venido a traerte tus armas, Judit está en casa de sus padres.

-Entiendo...

-¿Una copa?

-Claro... pero la criada es...

-Rubia... lo sé, Duque me lo avisó, mientras no me joda demasiado conservará la cabeza en su sitio.


	3. Chapter 3

_**CAPITULO 3**_

**(Pov Anny)**

Sorbí el té de la taza y lo deje sobre el platillo, la criada no dejaba de mirar a Hannival a pesar de que creía que no la veía.

No me gustaba, la quera fuera de este lugar.

Suspire y mire la por la ventana, estaba sentada en un sofá que se encontraba al lado de la misma. Estaba llovía y me pareció raro porque cuando llegamos había sol y hacía calor.

Gire mi cabeza y pude ver como Hannival estaba hablando con Troy muy rápido, y no entendía lo que decía.

Era una lástima que Judith no estuviese aquí, nos divertiríamos mucho las dos.

Abrace a mi muñeca y arregle su vestido.

-la... la señora ¿quiere más te? -pregunto esa mujer.

Negué, no quería ni hablarle y si lo hacía seguramente le gritaría así que pasaba.

Ella se fue dejándome de nuevo sola con mis pensamientos.

Aquí vicia ese modelo, era su mismo barrio lo había leído en su biografía, y también decía que solía pasear por su barrio me preguntaba si lo podría llegar a ver.

Me levante del sofá y fui a la puerta, Hannival y Troy estaban hablando muy entretenidos, abrí la puerta que estaba sin llave y salí de allí, fui a la calle y mire a ambos lados ahora había parado de llover.

Esto si era raro.

Sujete a mi muñeca abrazándola y comencé a caminar mirando a la gente, solían vestir como Hannival pero claro estaba no le llegaba a la altura de él.

El barrio me gustaba, era diferente a todo lo que había visto hasta ahora.

Nunca había pisado Londres y me gustaba, me gustaba porque aquí vivía el modelo.

Me pare en la esquina y mire a mi alrededor, había mas casas, y unos metros más adelante había un puerta.

Había pocos coches que iban y venían, coches comunes, nada que ver como los coches que había en la casa Casannova.

**(Pov Hannival)**

-esta misma noche me iré -dijo Troy -quiero estar con mi mujer.

-marica -.

-me ganas -.

Tuve que reírme mire hacia el sofá donde estaba Anny pero ella no estaba.

La criada se acerco hacia nosotros pero no miro a Troy, y él lo agradeció, lo sabía.

-¿dónde está mi mujer? -.

-yo...

Me levante y camine hacia la puerta directamente. La vi entre abierta y sentí una opresión en el pecho.

-Anny -susurre ido.

-ven, vayamos a buscarla, no está arriba -dijo Troy.

Asentí y salí con él.


	4. Chapter 4

_**CAPITULO 4**_

**(Pov Anny)**

Caminé por la calle y enseguida se puso a chispear, me aparté del centro de la acera y me metí debajo de un paraguas cercano que alguien estaba sosteniendo, cuando alcé la mirada hacia la persona que estaba sosteniendo ese paraguas me di cuenta de que se trataba de...

-JIMMY Q!.

Él sonrió y me guiñó un ojo.

-¿De dónde eres?

-Soy de Italia... he venido con... con... mi padre.

-Vaya, eres joven- dijo él con una sonrisa- porque no te acompaño a casa, este es un sitio peligroso para alguien como tú.

Yo caminé a su lado hasta poder estar a su lado bajo su paraguas, se parecía mucho a Hannival pero era más joven, sonreí.

-¿dónde te estás quedando?

-En la casa del final de la calle.

-Vale, la conozco, no he visto a nadie entrar allí en todos los años que llevo viviendo aquí.

Seguí mirándola examinando cada uno de sus rasgos.

Pero él se detuvo y miró hacia el frente con el ceño fruncido, cuando miré hacia donde él miraba me di cuenta de que Troy estaba en medio de la calle con un jean negro mojado por la lluvia, un sobrero del mismo color, se notaban los tatuajes de su cara y los de sus manos también llevaba puesto una chaqueta negra y una camisa también negra, el corazón se me paró.

Detrás de él Hannival caminaba, elegante, majestuoso como siempre y a sus lados dos hombres uno de los cuales resguardaba con un paraguas negro a Hannival para que no se mojase, di un paso hacia atrás.

Tenía la sensación de haber estado haciendo algo malo.

Miré a Hannival pero este me miraba de una manera extraña... asustado, decepcionado... no sabría cómo decirlo.

-¿Ese es tu padre?

-Yo... si...

Poco a poco ellos se fueron acercando, Troy se puso a la derecha de

Hannival como escoltándole.

Hannival no me miró, solo miró al chico y le tendió la mano.

-Soy Hannival Casannova.

-Oh, encantado, el padre de la chica- dijo dándole la mano y Hannival sonrió de manera fría, me estaba empezando a dar mucho miedo.

-Si el mismo, gracias por encontrarla.

-No se preocupe señor, estaré por los alrededores.

-Perfecto, bonitos tatuajes.

-Lo mismo digo de los suyos.

Hannival le dedicó una sonrisa y se giró caminando hacia el otro lado no me miró de nuevo. Suspiré y miré a Troy este hizo un gesto con la mano dándome un paraguas y ambos fuimos caminando detrás de Hannival.

Estaba muy enfadado y sabía que me lo haría pagar.


	5. Chapter 5

_**CAPITULO 5**_

**(Pov Hannival)**

Cuando entramos de nuevo al piso sujete del brazo a Anny y camine directamente a la habitación.

No podría creer lo que había visto.

Mi niña... Mi mujer caminando al otro hombre, esto no estaba bien. Claro que no.

-Hannival -susurro ella mientras entrabamos en la habitación.

Solté su brazo y levante mi mano dándole en la cara, ella se tapo el rostro con ambas manos y comenzó a llorar.

La sujete de los brazos e hice que me mirarse, la sacudí sin demasiada fuerza.

-¿QUE ESTABAS HACIENDO? ¿QUIEN ERA ESE HOMBRE?

Pero Anny no decía nada.

-CONTÉSTAME ANNA!

-No era nadie -susurro -solo se ofreció para acompañarme a casa

-¿PORQUE CAMINABAS CON EL? ¿DE QUE HABLABAN?

-De nada, de nada solo me escondí debajo de su paraguas porque llovía

-NO VUELVAS HACER ESO NUNCA, TE HE DICHO QUE NO DEBES HABLAR CON DESCONOCIDOS

-Pero..

-SILENCIO

La lance sobre la cama y la puse boca abajo, subí su vestido y rasgue su ropa interior. Quite mi cinturón y comencé a azotarla una y otra vez mirando como su trasero cambiaba de color y se ponía de un rojo intenso, y como las marcas del cinturón estaban en el.

Anny no dejaba de llorar.

-niña desobediente -sisee

Ella escondió su rostro entre las sabanas y sujetaba las mismas con fuerza.

Alce su trasero, y baje mi pantalón liberando mi miembro, me introduje desde atrás con ella con todas las fuerzas.

Ella se quejo y jadeo, volví a empujar esta vez llenándola por completo.

Anny arqueo su espalda, y gimió, pero esto no era para ella. Solo era para mí.

La sujete de las caderas y comencé a embestir cada vez aumentando el ritmo de las embestidas hasta que pude correrme en ella. Ella apoyo su rostro en las sabanas y me miro con los ojos rojos.

Salí de su interior, y me arregle la ropa mirándola fijamente.

Encendí unos de mis cigarrillos.

-no tienes idea lo que has hecho Anna -le dije fumando -más tarde volveré para decirte cual será tu castigo.

La deje en la habitación encerrada mientras la escuchaba llorar.

Necesitaba una copa.


	6. Chapter 6

_**CAPITULO 6**_

**(Pov Hannival)**

Al salir Troy estaba apoyado en la pared al lado de la puerta y respiró hondo encendiendo un cigarrillo.

-¿Una copa marica?

-Me has leído el puto pensamiento.

-¿Todo va bien?

Caminé por el pasillo y él me siguió, bajamos a la cocina y la criada no estaba, mejor, así que serví yo las copas de ginebra.

Le di una y vi como se sentó frente a mí, yo me quedé de pie y bebí la copa.

-Es una niña...

-Es mía- siseé.

-Eso es algo que sabemos Hannival, no seas muy duro con ella.

-¿Y eso me lo dices tú?

-Joder, es que se cómo eres, yo hasta el momento no he visto a Judith con otro tío... así que sé lo que eres capaz de hacer.

-No la castigaré.

-¿Cómo?

-No la voy a castigar, basta de esa mierda por un tiempo, no la tocaré hasta que la vea llorar, hasta que me dé la gana a mí.

-La harás ponerse triste.

-Se lo merece y lo sabes.

-Si...

-La trataré como la adulta que es, basta de cariños, basta de tratarla como a una niña.

Escuché pasos arriba y sabía que Anny estaba escuchando la conversación.

-Ya no es mi niña- alcé la voz para que lo escuchase.

-¿Quieres que me quede?- dijo Troy mirándome.

-Haz lo que quieras.

-¿Quieres que me ocupe del chico?

-No es necesario, no podemos delinquir aquí, no sabemos por cuánto tiempo me tengo que quedar.

-Duke dice que no mucho.

-Vuelve con tu mujer, te estará echando de menos.

-Y yo a ella.

-Estaremos en contacto.

-Vale... esta noche volveré.

-Vamos a dar un paseo.

-Vale... vamos.

Dejé la copa sobre la mesa y salí de la casa con Troy, cerré la puerta con llave, las ventanas estaban cerradas herméticamente, era imposible que ella saliese de este lugar, y no saldría... la conocía bien, no saldría cuando me vio que estaba jodidamente tenso y cabreado.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Capitulo 7**_

**(Pov Anny)**

Hannival dijo que ya no era su niña, ya no lo era.

Había llorado hasta que me quede sin lagrimas, debía esperar hablar con él, si era que me hablaba, hubiese preferido cualquier castigo a que dijese eso.

Cuando escuche que Troy se fue salí de nuevo de la habitación, y fui al salón donde sabía que Hannival estaba.

Podía oler ese cigarrillo raro que el fumaba.

Entre en el salón, y el miraba fijamente la televisión mientras fumaba. No se giro para mirarme.

Me acerque a él y toque su hombre pero no hizo nada de nuevo.

-Hannival –murmure.

Pero nada.

-Hannival – dije de nuevo.

El giro su cabeza y clavo esos ojos que tenía en mi, mordí mi labio.

-lo siento.

Asintió y volvió a mirar la televisión.

-¿no me dirás nada? –Susurre -¿Por qué no me hablas?

-porque no tengo nada que decirte Anna, puedes hacer o decir lo que quieras eres lo suficientemente adulta para afrontarlo.

-no – susurre – Hannival no he hecho nada-

-está bien.

-¿Está bien?

Asintió.

Cerré con fuerza mis ojos sintiendo unas lagrimas, me gire y salí de allí corriendo fui a la habitación y me encerré en ella.

Hannival no me quería, ya no me quería.

**(Pov Hannival)**

Fume el porro teniendo la vista fija en la televisión pero en realidad no estaba viendo nada.

Podía escucharla como comenzó a llorar de nuevo pero me negaba a ir a verla.

La trataría como una adulta, como había dicho.

Me levante y fui a la puerta. Salí por ella.

Necesitaba tranquilizarme y relajarme.

Y allí no lo podía hacer escuchando el llanto de Anny.

De nuevo el clima cambio, y de hacer calor comenzó a llover.

Necesitaba una copa, iría a un bar. Por aquí debía ver alguno.


	8. Chapter 8

_**CAPITULO 8**_

**(Pov Hannival)**

Cuando volví a casa, todo estaba a oscuras, en aquel bar solo había hombres y mujeres, muchas pelirrojas. Maldita sea, tuve que volver después de varios burbon.

Encendí un cigarrillo y en la oscuridad subí las escaleras, las puertas de la habitación estaban abiertas y ella estaba en la cama, despierta, desnuda y con las mantas por encima.

"Que bien... ¿no crees?"

Debía seguir con el castigo, así que me quité la ropa y me metí en la cama en completo silencio, ella no se movió solo pasados unos segundos.

-Hannival...- susurró.

-¿Si Anna?

-¿Aún sigues enfadado?

-No estoy enfadado.

-Entonces porque me llamas Anna.

-Porque ese es tu nombre, eres una mujer y no recuerdo a ninguna mujer que quiera que la llamen por el nombre de una cría.

-Yo si...

-Eso era antes, ahora no.

Me giré dándole la espalda y su cuerpo se pegó al mío, noté sus pechos contra mi espalda y su mano bajar por mi cuerpo pero la detuve.

-Nada de eso Anna.

-Por favor... castígame como tú quieras, sabes que estoy dispuesta a todo pero no me trates así.

-¿Te he faltado el respeto?

-No- susurró.

-Exacto, entonces no te he tratado mal, duerme, mañana tengo que ir a resolver algunas cosas aquí.

-¿Tienes negocios en Londres?

-No, pero tu chico quiere hablar conmigo, me lo he encontrado en el bar y me ha preguntado si me gustaría que mi hija fuese a una fiesta.

-No iré- contestó rápidamente.

-Eso ahora no me vale para nada Anna. Duerme.

-Hannival.

Me giré para mirarla fijamente, sujeté sus muñecas y siseé.

-Sabes la vergüenza que me has hecho pasar ¿tienes idea de la vergüenza que he sentido cuando un hombre me ha preguntado eso? presentarte frente a él como mi hija, en qué coño estabas pensando. Me has hecho quedar en ridículo a mí y a ti misma, por comportarte como una cualquiera delante de un jodido modelo de ropa interior Anna.

Me levanté de la cama y salí de aquella habitación, dormiría en el puto sofá.


	9. Chapter 9

_**CAPITULO 9**_

**(Pov Anny)**

Hannival seguía sin hablarme, ya no me trataba como antes y eso me estaba matando. Ya nada tenía sentido.

El día fue pasando y el estaba cada vez peor.

Estaba sentada en la escalera de la entrada mirando un punto fijo.

No debí decir que era mi padre, no debí decirlo.

Porque no lo era.

Hannival Casannova era mi marido, y estaba tan orgullosa de que así sea.

Tenía mis ojos muy rojos de tanto llorar, y no había comido.

La verdad era que no tenía hambre.

Suspire y abrace mis rodillas mirando mis pies.

El día de nuevo se había comenzando a nublar, y eso ya me estaba desesperando.

Respire todo lo hondo que pude.

-hola -.

La voz de un hombre hizo que levantara la vista, y allí estaba ese modelo. JimmyQ que era tan parecido a Hannival pero claro está, mucho más joven.

Vestía como unos de los trajes que usaba Hannival, eso me hizo gracia. Y también tenía tatuajes.

-hola –susurre.

-¿Por qué lloras?

El se sentó a mi lado. Y podía jurar que sentía la mirada de mi marido encima de mí.

Respire hondo.

-porque he hecho algo malo –susurre.

-no creo que sea tan malo, anoche me encontré con tu padre y le he dicho…-

-me ha contando –susurre –y yo… yo te he mentido.

-¿a mí?, ¿Qué me has dicho? –el chico parecía confuso.

-Hannival no es mi padre, el es mi marido.

-no puede ser…

-sí, puede ser. Yo te mentí.

-¿y porque has hecho eso?

Me encogí de hombros.

-no lo sé, fue lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza –suspire –y ahora el está enfadado.

-y celoso.

-¿Cómo?

-que ahora entiendo varias cosas –se rio –Hannival se encuentra celoso, pero se le pasara.

Se levanto y me miro.

-ya decía yo que eras bastante bella como para estar sola.

Tuve que sonreír, una sonrisa triste.

-estaré por aquí, por si quieres que seamos amigos.

-claro..

-nos vemos pequeña.

-nos vemos –murmure.

El chico se fue por la calle.

Y yo mire mis manos pensando en que podía hacer para que se le pasara a Hannival el enfado.


	10. Chapter 10

_**CAPITULO 10**_

**(Pov Hannival)**

-Entonces ¿cuánto tiempo más tengo que quedarme aquí?

-Una semana o quizás dos.

-Mierda..

-¿Ocurre algo Hannival?- dijo Duque.

-No se... no, en realidad no pasa nada, todo está bien.

-Seguro...

-Muy seguro.

Sorbí mi nariz.

-Hannival ¿te estás volviendo a meter?

-Estoy bien.

-Te noto alterado...

-Estoy jodidamente bien, te llamo después.

Colgué el teléfono y con la tarjeta de crédito terminé de alisar del todo la coca, saqué un billete de cincuenta y lo enrollé, esnifé dos rayas y sorbí la nariz, eché mi cabeza hacia atrás y me senté en el suelo del baño, cerré los ojos y respiré profundamente. Al otro lado Anny aporreaba la puerta.

-Hannival... llevas mucho tiempo ahí.

-Estoy bien- alcé la voz.

-No lo estás... te he escuchado... te pasa algo en la nariz.

-Estoy bien!- grité.

-Estás siendo infantil.

Esto debía ser una broma... ella me llamaba infantil a mí.

-Se que estás celoso... lo siento.

-Anna déjame tranquilo, ahora no quiero ver a nadie.

-¿Ni siquiera a mi...?

Me quedé un momento callado, me levanté del suelo y me miré al espejo, mis pupilas ocupaban todo el azul de mis ojos parecía que los tuviese completamente negros.

Abrí la puerta y allí estaba mirándome, asustada, como era de esperar.

-Tus ojos...

-Se me pasará.

-¿Porque están así?

-Porque me he metido coca.

-¿Coca?

-Droga.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque soy drogadicto Anna, bueno antes lo era y ahora supongo que vuelvo a serlo. Un adicto es un adicto siempre, sobre todo cuando las cosas se ponen jodidas.

-¿Por qué crees que... la cosa está jodida?.

Me dejé caer en la cama boca arriba y cerré los ojos.

-Tú y ese tío.

-No... Eso nunca.

-Dime porque le dijiste que yo era tu padre.

-No lo se...

-Te lo diré, tú dijiste eso para que él no creyese que estás casada con un hombre mayor que tu, porque es más fácil mentirle que aceptar la verdad, porque te avergüenzas de mi.

-Yo no me avergüenzo de ti.

-Si lo haces Anna.

-No- lloriqueó.

-Ve a comer.

-No quiero comer.

-Enfermarás.

-Eso no te importa.

-¿No me importa?

-No... ya no soy... tu niña ¿verdad?

-No Anna... has perdido ese título, me voy.

Me levanté algo nervioso y busqué una chaqueta, sorbí mi nariz y me la puse.

-¿Dónde vas?

-A ver mujeres.

-¿Mujeres?

-Voy a hacerte sentir como tú me has hecho sentir a mi Anna, y créeme. Te va a doler, tanto como a mí me duele.

Salí de allí y ella comenzó a seguirme.

-NO VAYAS.

-¿Vas a atarme?

-No.

-Entonces lo haré.

-IRÉ CONTIGO.

-Adelante, verás cómo me relaciono con mujeres de mi edad.

Encendí un cigarrillo. Le daría un poquito de su propia medicina.


	11. Chapter 11

_**CAPITULO 11**_

**(Pov Anny)**

Seguí Hannival hasta aquel bar, el iba delante y yo detrás. No me hablo en ningún momento y siempre estaba fumando.

Entro a ese bar que estaba en una esquina, se podía escuchar música que salía de él.

Se sentó en la barra y enseguida le pusieron su bebida, las mujeres que se le acercaban y él le contestaba y sonreía.

Apreté fuerte mis puños y me fui hacia un rincón en donde estaba pasando desapercibida, nadie se fijaba en mí.

Cerré fuerte mis ojos conteniendo las lágrimas, no iba a llorar. Claro que no.

Odiaba que Hannival me hiciera esto, era lo peor que me había hecho hasta el momento, y dolía.

Dolía mucho.

Suspire y lo volví a mirar.

El ahora estaba hablando con una rubia, una rubia la cual ese no era su color natural. Claro estaba.

Le sonreia abiertamente y le mostraba su escote descaradamente.

Me estaba dando tanta rabia.

Odiaba que otras mujeres estén cerca de mi marido porque él era mi marido.

MIO. .

Solo mío.

Hannival encendió otro cigarrillo y esa chica le toco un brazo con sus manos.

El no hizo nada para quitársela de encima.

Ya no quería seguir viendo, ya fue suficiente.

Fui corriendo hacia el baño haciendo un lado a la gente, por suerte estaba vacío.

Respire hondo y apoye mi espalda y mi pared en una pared.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y entro un hombre. Me hice hacia atrás, este era el baño de mujeres, lo leí claramente antes de entrar.

El tipo sonrió, era alto, delgado, no vestía muy bien y olía mal.

-te he visto desde que entraste al bar –me dijo en un ingles muy raro.

No dije nada y él se acerco más.

-eres muy guapa, ya quiero sentir tu boca ahí abajo -.

Quiso tocarme el pelo pero antes de hacerlo Hannival lo sujeto del brazo y se lo doblo con facilidad, el tipo quiso gritar pero golpeo su cabeza contra una de las paredes haciendo que se desmayase.

Sin quererlo suspire aliviada.

Hannival lo saco del baño y cerro el mismo poniendo seguro.

Se acerco a mí, lo miraba sin decir nada, el tampoco lo hacía.

Le sujeto del brazo y me atrajo hacia él me alzo del suelo y hacerlo rápidamente lo abrase por el cuello, enrede mis piernas en su cadera y el hizo que mi espalda chocara en la pared.

Rápidamente subió mi vestido y quito mis bragas, yo lleve mis manos a su pantalón y lo desabroche haciendo que su miembro saltase.

El sujete mis muñecas y las dejo detrás de mi cabeza, a la vez que me embestía, tuve que gemir fuertemente y el con la mano que sujetaba mis muñecas tapo mi boca.

Me abrazo por la cintura mientras no dejaba de moverse, podía escuchar como gruñía y con mis manos ya libre lo sujete del cabello y rasguñe su cuello dejando mis uñas marcadas en el.

Hannival aumentaba cada vez las embestidas y cerré mis ojos dejándome llevar por aquella sensación hasta que explote en un orgasmo. Y al momento pude sentir como él también se corría dentro de mí.


	12. Chapter 12

_**CAPITULO 12**_

**(Pov Hannival)**

Arreglé mi ropa y la miré hacer lo mismo, ella me sonrió un poco pero yo encendí un cigarrillo y salí abriendo la puerta.

Esto no significaba nada, el castigo seguía siendo patente.

Ella me siguió y cogió mi mano pero la aparté.

-No Anna.

Miró sus manos.

-Esto no acaba aquí.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no está bien lo que has hecho.

Miré hacia el final del bar y vi a ese chico rodeado de chicos que parecían seguirle, se vestían como él, paletos.

Se acercó con una sonrisa.

-Hannival ¿dando una vuelta con tu hija?

-No, he venido a tomar unas copas y me ha seguido.

-Ah- dijo mirando a Anny estaba llorando.

-¿Qué le pasa?

-Eso no es asunto tuyo.

El chico arrugó la frente.

-No te acerques a ella o te volaré la cabeza, créeme no sería la primera vez.

El dio un pequeño paso hacia atrás. Cogí el brazo de mi mujer y me fui con ella de allí evadiendo las miradas de las lobas que se me estaban acercando.

Al salir ella seguía llorando.

-Anna.

-NO ME LLAMES ASÍ.

-¡Ni se te ocurra gritarme!- siseé.

-Lo siento- susurró.

-¿Seguro que no quieres quedarte con él aquí? Hacer cosas de chicos de vuestra edad.

-No.

-Entonces yo me voy a casa.

-Yo también voy.

-Vale.

Caminé hacia la casa ella me seguía, abrí la puerta y entré ella hizo lo mismo, me tumbé en el sofá.

-¿No subes?

-No.

-No quiero irme a dormir.

-Haz lo que te dé la gana,.

-¿Lo que me dé la gana?

-Sí.

Se acercó hacia mí y me miró fijamente se sentó sobre mi y fue a besarme pero tapé su boca con mi mano.

-Has dicho lo que me dé la gana- dijo en un susurro.

-No quiero esto, no estando cabreado.

-¿Y lo del baño?

-Me ha gustado y a ti también estoy seguro.

Se sonrojó.

-Tengo sueño.

-Mientes.

-Eso hacemos las personas adultas, mentimos, como tú mentiste a ese gilipollas.

-¿Lo vas a matar?

-Y ahora te preocupas por él- sonreí fríamente- joder Anna... lo estás arreglando.

-No me preocupo por él es que es famoso, eso significaría problemas para nosotros aquí.

-Me buscan en muchos sitios y no volver a pisar Londres no me hará llorar, créeme.

-No, tú no lloras por nada...

-Estás tan equivocada conmigo, tanto tiempo junto a mí y parece que no me conozcas, ahora vete Anna quiero estar solo.

Se levantó y subió las escaleras dejándome solo.


	13. Chapter 13

_**CAPITULO 13**_

**(Pov Hannival)**

No había dormida en toda la puta noche, la había escuchado como lloraba. Lloro hasta que se canso, y se quedo dormida. Lo sabía, la conocía muy bien.

Tome una ducha, me vestí y baje las escaleras.

La vi tumbada en el sofá y abrazándose a ella misma, con sus ojos y su nariz roja. Tenía los labios entre abiertos y respiraba por los mismos.

Cerré los ojos un momento, y fui a la cocina.

Necesitaba una copa.

Me serví ginebra y al dar el primer sorbo la me senté en la silla de la cocina.

Sabía que esto estaba diciendo duro para ella, pero debía entender lo que había hecho mal. No podía quitarme la puta imagen de la cabeza de ella al lado de ese sujeto.

Su fuese por mi lo mataría y desaparecía su cuerpo. Pero debía pensar con calma.

Pero la verdad estaba demasiado cabreado como para tranquilarme.

La puerta de la casa fue golpeada, y prepare mi arma.

Camine despacio hacia allí, y antes de abrir me fije que era ese chico.

Seguramente quería morir, pues si eso quería lo tendría.

Guarde mi arma y abrí la puerta

-Ha…

-¿Qué coño quieres? –le corte.

Ese tío me miro, y luego comenzó a reírse.

-mira solo quiero decirte que cuando Anny me dijo la verdad yo…

-¿Qué verdad?, ¿Cuándo hablaste con ella?

-el otro día, cuando estaba sentada aquí mismo.

-¿Qué te dijo?

- me aclaro el mal entendido que no eres su padre, si no su marido.

Iba a decir algo pero preferí quedarme callado.

-y cómo puedes ver no quiero problemas, las mujeres casadas no me interesan –se giro y bajo esas pocas escaleras –eso sí, en el momento que Anny esté libre, yo estaré con ella.

Se fue y desapareció doblando una esquina.

Me quede allí parado como un imbécil.

Respire todo lo hondo que pude y cerré la puerta de un golpe.

Fui hacia el salón y Anny se había levantando se estaba frotando los la mano en sus ojos. Me quede parado en frente de ella con las manos en el bolsillo de mi pantalón.

-hola –susurro -¿Quién era?

-tu nuevo amigo.

-yo no tengo amigos.

-Anna…

Al decir su nombre ella comenzó a llorar de nuevo y se tapo su rostro con sus manos.

-por favor ya deja de llamarme así, ya he entendido que hice mal –dijo entre lagrimas y llanto.

Suspire y me acerque a ella acariciando su cabello.

Pero ella se arrodillo frente a mí y me abrazo las piernas mientras lloraba.

-por favor Hannival, por favor.

-shhh –la tome en brazos y me senté en el sofá haciendo que se sentara en mis piernas –ya mi niña deja de llorar.

La abrace por la cintura, pero ella me abrazo por el cuello y siguió llorando.

Mejor era dejarla y cuando se calmase ya le hablaría.


	14. Chapter 14

_**CAPITULO 14**_

**(Pov Anny)**

Lo quería tanto y él no se daba cuenta de lo importante que era para mi... ¿nunca se convencería de eso?

Lo abracé más fuerte con mi cara pegada en su cuello y llena de lágrimas, me había sentado en sus piernas y él acariciaba lento mi pierna una y otra vez y besaba mi cabeza.

Cuando paré él me miró y me besó en los labios, beso que correspondí, lo necesitaba tanto, pero no de una manera como la del baño del bar, de otra manera más nuestra, íntima y carnal.

Pero él no hizo nada así que prefería no presionarle.

-Estás más delgada, llevas días sin comer ¿verdad?

Asentí despacio.

-¿Quieres salir a comer?

-No- susurré.

-¿Quieres quedarte en casa?

-Si...

-Vale, ¿Vamos a la cocina?

-No tango hambre.

-Comerás lo que yo diga que comas, porque yo lo considero apropiado y lo que yo considero de esa manera es digno de realizarse ¿no crees?

-Si- le besé en los labios de nuevo y él correspondió.

Me dejó sobre el sofá y se levantó a los pocos minutos vino con una bandeja llena de galletas y un gran vaso de leche caliente.

-Toma esto, quiero que te lo acabes todo.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque si no te podrás enferma y yo no quiero que eso pase, yo te quiero mi niña.

Cerré los ojos un momento y asentí.

-Yo también te quiero.

-Entonces come.

Me bebí la leche y comí las galletas bajo su atenta mirada y cuando acabé él retiró la bandeja.

-Túmbate.

Susurró y me tumbé despacio en el sofá subiendo mis piernas sobre las de él, se movió y abrió mis piernas poniendo una arriba del respaldo del sofá y la otra en el suelo enmoquetado.

Rasgó mi ropa interior y subió la falda de mi vestido, se relamió

los labios y los puso sobre mi sexo, jadeé y gemí alto, eché mi cabeza hacia atrás y puse mi mano sobre su cabello.

-Hannival- gemí suave y él movió su lengua con mucha más rapidez y fuerza haciéndome gemir de nuevo.

Era exquisita la sensación que tan solo él podía darme, subí un poco la cadera del sofá y él puso sus manos sobre mis nalgas y siguió moviendo su lengua desde mi clítoris hasta el interior de mi sexo una y otra vez llevándome a un profundo orgasmo que recolocó todo mi cuerpo.


	15. Chapter 15

_**CAPITULO 15**_

_**EPILOGO**_

**(Pov Anny)**

Estaba realmente feliz, feliz y apenas podía tener los ojos abiertos.

Hannival y yo estábamos en la cama, ambos desnudos después de varias horas de sexo, nunca me cansaba de él y nunca lo haría pero el insistió en que debía dormir.

-duerme mi niña –dijo Hannival –estar aquí cuando despierto.

Lo abrase a un mas fuerte pegándome a un mas a su cuerpo.

-te amo –susurre.

-y yo a ti Anny.

-no me gustas que me digas Anna, no me gusta verte cerca de otra mujeres.

-Era un castigo mi niña

-no me gusto –enterré mi rostro en su torso.

-se que no te ha gustado.

-no vuelvas hacerlo.

-no me des ordenes Anny.

-por favor –susurre bajito.

-shhh.

Hannival acaricio mi espalda con su mano.

-duerme mi niña, mañana volveremos a Italia.

-enserio…?

-sí, Duque me ha mandando un mensaje. Todo está solucionado.

-perfecto –susurre y lo abrace con más fuerza.

….

**(Pov Hannival)**

Llegamos a la casa Casannova, y como era de esperar Troy me estaba esperando.

Anny me sujetaba con fuerza de la mano mientras íbamos al salón.

-Anny ve a nuestra habitación y espérame allí.

Ella asintió sonriendo y se fue a las escaleras corriendo.

-¿todo bien marica?

-ahora sí.

-¿una copa?

-mejor que sean dos.

Caminamos a mi despacho y nos encerramos allí para beber.

-¿todo bien por aquí?

-sí, Duque soluciono todo y tu historial está limpio.

-mejor, tengo grandes negocios en mente.

-imagino, ¿y con tu cría?

-ese chico me dijo la verdad, que Anny le dijo que era su marido.

-entonces no lo mataras.

-por ahora no –bebí la ginebra –pero si se acerca a menos de diez metros de Anny le vuelo la cabeza.

Mi niña era sola mía, y nadie JAMAS estaría con ella.

* * *

**Muchas gracias a todas/os x leer esta historia esperamos seguir contando con ustedes. Un saludo Srta Morena y Valeria Vulturi.**


End file.
